Typically, clapboard siding panels, such as fiber cement clapboard siding panels, are installed on a wall of a structure, generally on a sheathing product, in one of two ways—either in a so called “blind nail” method or a so called “face nail” method. In the blind nail method, illustrated by siding panel assembly 20 of FIG. 2, a first siding panel 16a is aligned on the face of a wall 12 and a series of horizontally spaced nails (not shown) is driven through the panel 16a, generally through an upper region of the exterior face of the panel 16a, into the wall 12. A second panel 16b is then secured to the wall 12 in the same manner using a series of nails 18. The second panel 16b overlaps a portion of the exterior face of the first panel 16a and covers the nails or fasteners driven through the first panel 16a. Another panel (not shown) is then installed overlapping panel 16b and covering nails 18. FIG. 3 is a side cross-sectional view of the panel assembly 20 of FIG. 2.
In the face nailing method shown by panel assembly 10 of FIG. 1, the first siding panel 14a is properly aligned on the wall 12. A second siding panel 14b is then aligned overlapping the first siding panel 14a, as described above, and nails 18a are driven through both siding panels 14a, 14b, exposing the head of the nail 18a at the exterior surface of the second siding panel 14b. This process is repeated with subsequent siding courses, such as panels 14c and 14d shown in FIG. 1, using nails 18b and 18c. 
Installation of siding panels as described above often requires two workers—a first worker to steady a first end of the overlapping siding panel and a second worker to both steady and nail a second end of the siding panel to the wall. Providing a consistent lap along overlapping siding panels and between the various tiers of siding panels is also a concern. Still further, workers often perform certain ancillary tasks during installation of siding, such as taking of various measurements and cutting of siding panels, particularly to match the pitch of a gable in a roof.
In light of the above, there is a need for an inexpensive, multipurpose tool useful for installing siding panels, including for use in facilitating the installation of the siding panel, providing consistent lap results and serving as a measuring device.